


MCU Sexual Adventures

by SizePrincess



Series: Kinky Adventures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foot Fetish, Giantess - Freeform, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Macro/Micro, Magic, Meta, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Original Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seduction, Self-Insert, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Shrinking, Size Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizePrincess/pseuds/SizePrincess
Summary: Self Insert PWP story focusing on sexual romps with various Marvel ladies, and maybe some guys, having plenty of kinky fun and superpowered sex.Current Film: The Avengers (2012)
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinky Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057169
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	MCU Sexual Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a random idea that popped into my head (well maybe not so randomly) while writing my X-Men Evolution story, and I kinda ran with it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, despite the first chapter not having any smut/sex in it, there's plenty of that to cum.

It was mid afternoon by the time I retired to my living room to relax, having spent the day aggressively working on my latest chapter updates. They could sit for the night before I went back over and edited them tomorrow, but for now I was content with kicking back and enjoying some alone time with one of my girlfriends.

Leaning back on the couch I was instantly joined by the raven haired young woman who snuggled into my side. Jane had medium length black hair which had a nice natural curl to it, emerald green eyes, a tanned Caucasian complexion, and was 5 ft 7.

She’d come over two hours ago, and spent the time waiting for me to finish writing by playing with some of my tiny devotees I summoned for her to use. She’d put them to work, and I had to admit it was slightly distracting hearing her use the tiny men and women to bring herself to orgasm multiple times. 

I knew she’d done it on purpose a few times as a way of enticing me to finish early, but I decided to double down and tease her by not giving in to her teasing. 

And now we were free to enjoy ourselves as I reached over and cracked open a can of soda, not feeling the desire to drink any alcohol at the moment, but Jane did as she had already drunk some of her own can of bourbon and coke. 

Leaning over and planting a kiss on her cheek, I put an arm around her tenderly.

“So, what did you have in mind for tonight babe? Unless you’re too tired from your little tiny-orgy you had before that is” I said nudging her slightly, causing her to giggle.

“You were supposed to join us, I was sure I had you during my sixth one but you kept ignoring me” she said folding her arms playfully.

“Well I did say I was trying to finish that chapter, you know how I can get in the zone sometimes and just have to write it out while the muse has me” I replied taking a sip from my can, enjoying the sweet fizzy beverage before swallowing and turning to her again.

“So come on, now you have my full attention. What did you want to do?” I asked as I stroked her hair softly.

She seemed to mull over the idea for a few moments before her eyes lit up.

“Weeeell, I did have an idea for something we could both enjoy...though technically we wouldn’t be together while doing it” she said as she hopped up and around the front of the coffee table.

“What is it?” I asked in confusion as a grin grew on her features.

“Well you know how Susie likes it when you use your magic to bring fictional characters here to play, or when you pop into a movie or show yourself? I have been thinking all week about a series I wouldn’t mind seeing you have some fun in”

I instantly picked up on what she was getting at and rolled my eyes softly.

“You wanted my attention earlier, but now you want to watch me getting it on with fictional characters.” I said, giving her a smile.

“You don’t mind doing it for Susie” she shot back.

“Susie kept pestering me to go into the Harry Potter movies” I said thinking back to a few weeks ago when my other girlfriend had kept asking me to insert myself into the magical film series and have some fun with the characters in it, all while she watched from the television in the real world.

And while it had been a sex filled romp, and Emma Watson was an attractive person, which carried over to her Hermione character. I wasn’t the biggest fan of the series, having read the first book years ago and never getting into it. I had watched the movies over the years, but never really gotten into the series with much enthusiasm, finding the movies ok to watch sometimes but nothing more.

However upon returning back to the real world, Susie had been in such a horny mood she practically jumped on me and proceeded to reward me for playing out some of her fantasies by getting me off very well. Which led to me agreeing to do more Harry Potter magical stuff for her in future.

Sighing lightly I stood up and paced around to Jane.

“What did you have in mind?” 

Jane’s eyes lit up once more at my words and raised her hands up to my chest. “Don’t worry! This is a fandom I know you love” she said running out of the room. 

She returned a few moments later with several Blu-Ray cases, placing them down on the table. I saw that they were all films, as well as tv series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. 

Seeing the titles did cause me to grin slightly, as I had used my powers to have sex with several of the women, and sometimes have some size fun with some of the men, of the MCU. But had not inserted myself into any of the series before, only brought the characters out into the real world.

Looking back at Jane I saw her clasping her hands together in front of her breasts. “Please, I know you’re a huge Marvel fan. And I’ve been thinking non stop about watching you on screen since Susie wouldn’t shut up about your Harry Potter experiences” 

I pretended to ponder the idea for several seconds, causing her to give me a pout.

“Ok, fine. I’ll do it” I said after a few more seconds of playful consideration.

“Yay!” she said clapping her hands excitedly, before looking down at the assorted covers on the coffee table.

“Uh, damn now I don’t know which one to pick” she said looking over them with confusion, her hand hovering over several covers before she closed her eyes. “I’ll do it randomly then” she said as she moved her hand over the covers before stopping on a specific one.

Picking it up and opening her eyes, she saw that the chosen film was  _ ‘The Avengers’ _ .

“Not a bad choice, the first big team up movie” I said as I plucked the film from her hand twirling it around my fingers, moving over the the large flat screen TV which covered most of the wall the couch faced, I turned it on and placed the disc into my PS4 console.

“Now you’ll be able to see and hear everything I do, the magical point of view following will switch around at times so you’ll be getting optimal shots. Oh and I can still connect with you even while in there, so if you want to suggest anything, we can still communicate” I explained, as Jane had never had this experience with me before.

Jane wrapped her arms around me and planted a soft kiss on my lips, which I instantly deepened as my hands cupped her face, this went on for several moments before I broke the kiss, allowing her to breathe as she stared at me and smiled.

“This is going to be so hot!” she said as I directed her to the couch once more. 

“Any kinks or scenarios you have in mind?” I asked as she began removing her pants and socks, giving me a nice view of her bare crotch and sexy size 7 feet on display. 

“If you’re doing it with the Black Widow, please do some anal stuff, other than that I’m cool with you having fun any way you choose. But I want to see you get all up in ScarJo’s booty, oops I mean ‘Natasha Romanoff’” she added at the end in a deeper tone, narrowing her eyes playfully and causing me to snort as I suppress a laugh.

“Your secret mission, invade her backdoor. Use any means necessary to breach that rectum and fulfil your objective” she continued in the same tone, making me fail to hold in the laughter.

“Stop it!” I said in between laughs. “You’re such a dork”

“Well so are you” she said back, poking her tongue out at me.

“True, and I guess I am about to live out so many fans wet dreams” I said as I turned back to the television. 

“Have fun” she said as I glanced back, seeing her now nude and laying on the couch, Jane’s nipples already hard as she played with her breasts.

“Back at you” I said before turning back to the television and seeing the film’s main menu appear before I raised my hands up above my hand and a bright light flashed around me.

* * *

As the light faded, I now found myself in a completely different location. Where before I stood in my living room, I was now standing on a balcony overlooking New York city.

Looking around I could see the skyscrapers and cityscape stretch out as far as I could see in the evening light. Turning around and walking through the glass doors, I was now inside a penthouse apartment which looked like it cost a fortune. 

Making my way through to the kitchen I walked over to the fridge and retrieved a chilled bottle of coca cola from the fridge. After all I hadn’t finished my soda back in the real world, so I might as well do it here. Using a mounted bottle opener, I opened the glass bottle and took a large swig from it and began to walk back through the apartment and to the living room which was darkened as all the lights had been turned off.

Suppressing a smirk, I walked over to one of the walls and flipped the light switch. When the room filled with light, I instantly saw a familiar figure seated on the couch with her legs crossed at the ankles.

The smirk now rose fully as I leaned back against the wall casually. 

“Agent Romanoff, what do I owe the pleasure?” I asked as seated on the couch was none other than Natasha Romanoff in all of her sexy catsuit wearing perfection. 

The redhead’s gaze was focused on me before she spoke up. 

“SHIELD need’s you to come in”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


End file.
